La Luna
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: La luna es el unico testigo que hubo en esa declaracion y de la forma de cellar aquel amor


Siempre Juntos

Zakuro Fujiwara daba su habitual paseo nocturno, lo iluminaba su andar eran los faros que estaban colocados en los extremos de las callejuelas por las que transitaba.

Llego a un lejano parque donde se recostó en el verde oscuro césped, no contaba con que alguien también parecería pronto, Ryou Shirogane, su mejor amigo y ahora un sentimiento había surgido por él. Amor. Pero ella sabía que eso no era posible a su compañera de equipo Lettuce también estaba enamorada del joven rubio.

Ya que llego al parque se quedo mirando la Luna ya que aparte de que su ADN era mitad lobo, le encantaba ver al gran astro de la noche, se sentía más cómoda en la noche, desde mucho antes de que su ADN fuera alterado.

—¿Qué haces aquí Zakuro? — Le preguntó Ryou a Zakuro mientras este se sentaba a su lado — Lo mismo que haces tú aquí, miro la luna. — Esa fue su respuesta de Zakuro. Ryou mira la delicada figura de Zakuro acostada en el césped — Yo no vengo a ver la Luna — Dijo Ryou; Zakuro se levanta para quedar a la par con Ryou — ¿Entonces qué vienes a hacer aquí? — Preguntó Zakuro confusa — Vengo a verte a ti — fulmino Ryou, provocando que a Zakuro se le pusieran rojos los pómulos de la cara.

Desde hace ya un tiempo Zakuro había notado que cada vez que ella iba a aquel lugar siempre se encontraba con Ryou y según ella miraban la Luna en todo su resplandor pero pensaba que solo era porque a ambos les gustaba ver la luna ya que, ambos tienen mucho en común.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? — Preguntó Zakuro aun confundida — Que solo vengo a este sitio para ver a la chica que me ha robado el sueño y mi corazón — (N/A: *O* OMG! KAWAI!) Zakuro pensó que era una broma — Por favor Ryou tu y yo solo somos amigos no….no puedes amarme — menciono ella mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ryou, "Pero que hermosos ojos tienes, de esos ojos fueron de los que emanaré" — ¿Por qué no puedo amarte? — Preguntó él mientras acortaba la distancia entre él y Zakuro — Porque tu… debes amar a Lettuce — contesto ella mientras agachaba el rosto — ¿Por qué debería amarla, si ella no me comprende?, la única que me comprende eres tú Zakuro — mencionó Ryou mientras su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de Zakuro — Tú si me entiendes, cuando estoy a tu lado Zakuro yo puedo despojarme de esta mascara de frialdad con la que vivo y… — Zakuro no dejo que Ryou terminara, ya que se abalanzo hacia él, lo tiro contra el césped y lo beso, un beso dulce y puro.

—Zakuro yo… — Zakuro le puso su dedo índice en los labios de Ryou — No tienes que decírmelo. Ryou te amo, también tu eres el único que me comprende, además… me encantan tus ojos, de ellos me enamore — Ryou abrazo a Zakuro como si fuera la última vez que se viesen. Zakuro volvió a besar a Ryou, esta vez con algo más de intensidad, pación y ¿Deseo?, así es Zakuro deseaba a Ryou desde hace ya mucho tiempo y al parecer, él también le deseaba. Zakuro rompió el beso no solo para poder recuperar el aliento si no para también mirar ese par de ojos azules que la volvían loca — Ryou, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a mi departamento —.

Zakuro y Ryou se dirigieron al departamento de ella, apenas entraron Zakuro no perdió en tiempo, ni siquiera se digno en prender las luces, acorralo a Ryou contra su puerta y lo volvió a besar con aun más intensidad de cómo lo había hecho. Zakuro empezó a quitarle lentamente la camisa a hasta que al fin dejo expuesto el muy bien formado abdomen y pecho de Ryou, este también se las arreglaba para quitar la sudadera y la blusa negra que traía Zakuro — ¿Siempre tienes que traer una sudadera o gabardina? —Preguntó Ryou en los pocos momentos que Zakuro le dejaba — Es porque si no, el sol me quemara — Ryou dejo soltar una risita — Pero no hay sol — Zakuro también río — Aparte me gustan muchos —.

Ambos continuaron despojándose de sus prendas quedando exclusivamente en ropa interior, a Ryou le llamo la atención al ver la ropa interior de Zakuro ya que ella llevaba puestos unos…. ¿Bóxers? — ¿Qué tanto miras? — le reprocho Zakuro mientras se sentaba en la cama — Nada… solo me llamo la atención algo — Zakuro se cruzo de piernas mientras Ryou se sentaba a su lado — ¿Quieres saber porque los uso? — pregunto Zakuro con una voz sensual, a lo que solo Ryou pudo afirmar con su cabeza. Zakuro se abalanzo hacia Ryou y lo tiro a la cama — Para que pervertidos como tú se desilusionen cuando ven debajo de mi falda — le susurro Zakuro mientras Ryou se reía — Te equivocas mi amada Zakuro, yo no soy un pervertido y además me gusta tu bóxers — Zakuro se sonrojo por completo y le volvió a besar — Idiota — musito Zakuro mientras se encargaba de bajar la ultima prenda de Ryou; Mientras tanto este hacia lo mismo con ella.

Ambos quedaron al fin libres de toda ropa que les impidiera el pleno contacto de sus pieles — Zakuro, déjame darte placer — Dijo Ryou mientras baja su mano hasta la parte más intima de Zakuro, a esa parte a la cual ni ella misma tiene total acceso, Ryou comenzó acariciando esa parte muy delicadamente, Zakuro solo podía ahogar gemidos de placer — Zakuro, ya te mojaste — Zakuro se sonrojo y en seguida busco con su mano la erección de Ryou, una vez encontrada la empezó a masajear. Dura. Rígida. Caliente. Y más cosas sentían la mano de Zakuro en la firme erección de Ryou. Cada vez que llegaba a la raíz, Ryou daba un gemido de placer.

—No soy la única húmeda ¿verdad? — dijo Zakuro con una sonrisa picara. Zakuro se coloco encima de Ryou — ¿Listo? — Preguntó Zakuro — Si. — Contesto Ryou. Zakuro se posiciono entre las piernas de Ryou — Esta es la prueba definitiva — dijo Zakuro — De mi amor por ti — le completo Ryou.

Zakuro se dejo caer en la erección de Ryou y este la recibió, Zakuro hico un gesto de dolor — ¿Te duele mucho? — Preguntó Ryou — Si… — contestó — Tranquila, no me moveré hasta que me digas. — Zakuro y Ryou se quedaron inmóviles por unos momentos — Ya puedes seguir — Zakuro al dar la autorización Ryou empezó a mover sus caderas muy lentamente, seguidas por Zakuro, en cada envestida Zakuro sentía un mar de emociones. Amor. Deseo. Calor. Cariño.

Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax de tan bella, prohibida y amorosa obra, ambos estaban a punto de explotar, no podían seguir reprimiendo esos jugos de pasión en su interior, todo acabo, llegaron ambos al éxtasis, Zakuro se recostó en el pecho acto que Ryou respondió con un abrazo — Zakuro. Te amo — dijo Ryou mientras acariciaba los purpuras cabellos de Zakuro — Yo también — contesto Zakuro — Estaremos siempre juntos — musito Ryou antes de dormirse — Si, siempre juntos — susurro Zakuro antes de caer ante Morfeo.

Fin :3


End file.
